


The Unspoken Rule

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aftergame celebration, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College Football, M/M, a bit of underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: “What’s the difference?” Damian spat and drowned the rest of his drink down his throat and stared into the empty cup. “He’s clearly moved on anyway.” Colin looked over his shoulder to the footballer’s area. He could see Jon peering over the girl’s head to glimpse at Damian for what could be the fifteenth time tonight.Maya rolled her eye and with a long drawn voice said, “Yeah, he’s totally moved on.” She shared a knowing look with Colin. There was no need to word it when it was already common knowledge throughout the university.





	The Unspoken Rule

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Super Sons*

Damian clenched the drink in his hand. He could see the young Kent across the pool celebrating with the rest of the football team over their recent victory in which no doubt he took a huge place in. The cheerleaders were, of course, living up to their name as the skanks of the school campus throwing themselves over the footballers and Jon was the main prize tonight. A few of the girls hung around him laughing at his stories and jokes, they were smart enough to keep distance as the Alpha female of the group had set her target. The Head Cheerleader pressed into Jon’s side and had her arms wrapped around Jon’s bicep. Damian couldn’t hear the high-pitched laugh over the loud music in the house. 

 

“Jealous aren’t we?” Maya sat down at the bar beside him with a grin on her face. 

 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t ripped off that girl’s head yet,” Colin fixed himself up on the bar on the other side of Damian.

 

“It’s just about time till he goes over and claims what’s his,” Maya continued to joke with Colin over Damian’s head. Damian glanced back over to Jon. The cheerleader’s painted fingers ran down Jon’s chest low enough to stop and the ends of his jacket and tug at it playfully.

 

“He broke up with me,” Damian shrugged and whipped his head away preferring to not torment himself by watching Jon and his new toy. “I have enough self-respect to not chase after a man who clearly doesn’t want me.”

 

“I thought you guys were on a break,” Colin signalled to somebody for a drink.

 

“What’s the difference?” Damian spat and drowned the rest of his drink down his throat and stared into the empty cup. “He’s clearly moved on anyway.” Colin looked over his shoulder to the footballer’s area. He could see Jon peering over the girl’s head to glimpse at Damian for what could be the fifteenth time tonight.

 

Maya rolled her eye and with a long drawn voice said, “Yeah, he’s totally moved on.” She shared a knowing look with Colin. There was no need to word it when it was already common knowledge throughout the university. 

 

“Well, he must be an idiot then.” The three friends popped up to the voice behind them. A brunette stalked up behind them with a sly smile on his face. Maya, Damian and Colin all exchanged looks before looking back at the stranger. “I mean he clearly has to be an idiot to give up someone looking like you.” The stranger scanned Damian from toe to head.

 

“I’m sorry,” Damian raised an eyebrow, “do we know you?”

 

“No,” the stranger smirked at Damian, “but I want to know you.” 

 

Colin gave a long low whistle, “You aren’t from around here, are you?”

 

“Neighbouring University,” the stranger shrugged. “How could you tell?”

 

“Just a hunch,” Maya hopped off her seat  Collin grabbed his drink and followed her before getting one last glance at the stranger. Damian glared a his friends until they disappeared into the crowd.

 

“So,” the stranger took Maya’s seat next to Damian. “Would this beautiful stranger like to give me his name?”

 

“Isn’t it proper to introduce yourself first?”

 

“You’re right, you’re right,” he laughed and held out his hand. “I’m Eric.” Damian eyed the hand in front of him. He wasn’t in the mood to be this frat boy’s next target. He took a quick peek at Jon.  He supposed he could allow Eric to entertain him. He’s in dire need of a distraction.

 

“Damian,” Damian took Eric’s hand and gave it a quick shake. 

 

“Damian,” Eric tested the name on his tongue. bit his lip. He leaned closer into Damian’s space, “Would you be up to letting me buy you a drink, maybe even talk.”

 

“Talk?”

 

“I wasn’t lying when I said I want to know you.” In what sense Damian had to wonder with the way Eric eyes lowered down to his ass. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and continued small talk. Damian forced himself to play along.

 

“But, I’m more interested in getting to know you.” Eric’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“How does he do it?” Garfield observed his friend and fellow teammate Jon with real curiosity. One of the favorites of the football team among both the fans and cheerleaders. Gar had his own share of Fame like the others but Jon was the champ for tonight. Their footballer not only lead them to victory against their rival team but took a huge part in setting the wide scoring gap between their opponents. It was little surprise that girls were flocking to Jon but Gar knew it wasn’t the only reason. There tended to be some unique quality they would find intriguing in Jon. Gar wasn’t sure if it was seemingly innocent persona or his charismatic personality. His best guess was the distance Jon kept from them. He got close enough to be friendly with them but always had his barriers up for anyone hoping to get closer. Example A, the head cheerleader, Emily. She had her eyes set on Jon, curling her arms around his and leaning in close to give a sweet laugh in his ear. Jon was having considerable trouble with her. He discreetly removed his arm from her and attempted to put distance between them every few seconds only to have her reset their position. “Is it because he’s not interested, is that how he does it?”

 

He felt Wally’s arm swing around his shoulder. Wally shook his head and laughed, “It’s much simpler than that BB.”

 

“Please educate me in your wisdom,” Garfield begged.

 

“It’s because he’s taken,” Kid took a sip of his beer.

 

“Taken?” Gar furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait are you telling me that the way to get a bunch of girls is to get in a relationship but I can’t be with any of them after that. How does that make any sense?” 

 

“So, is the way of life my friend,”

 

“Are you sure that Jon and Damian are still together?” Kal asked without looking at them.

 

“Well, technically they are on a break,” Beast Boy uses air quotes.

 

“Well explain that then,” Kal pointed to the view of Damian and a stranger flirting with each other. 

 

“Holy shit,” 

 

“Uhh, Jon!” Wally shouted over to his fellow member. Jon looked over at him with a strained smile still trying to escape from Emily. 

 

“KF, what’s up?” Wally pointed over to the bar. Jon’s line of sight followed his finger until he landed on Damian and his new ‘friend’. His smile fell and Jon snapped his arm away from Emily with a strong force for the last time that night.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Damian spent what felt like hours pretending he was interested in whatever Eric was talking about. His gym workouts, his fraternity brothers, the other wild parties he’s been to. The only reason Damian had stayed was that Eric was, without doubt, good eye-candy. He was nowhere near Jon’s level but he meets Damian standards. If only he could hit a mute button and Eric would be the perfect distraction.

 

Eric must have sensed the conversation dying out with Damian’s act beginning to crumble and his lack of interest showing through. He decided to go for a quick change in pace. “Do you want to dance?”

 

Damian took a sip of his third drink for the night before giving Eric a strange look, “Dance?”

 

“Yeah,” Eric nodded towards the crowd of people dancing to the loud music. “Come on,” Eric grabbed Damian’s hand and began to tug him out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The life in the group quickly died as the main man of the party went sullen. Jon sat with an irritated expression on his face as he watched the stranger grab onto Damian’s hips and pull their bodies closer together. He pushed his groin up to grind on Damian’s ass. Damian didn’t look too interested, Jon knew that boring look in Damian’s eyes even when he tried to hide it but Damian didn’t seize to play along. He let the stranger move his hands up and down his waist and followed the steady rhythm he was guided into.

 

“Uhh, Jon? Buddy?” Beast Boy who had moved to sit down next to Jon called to his friend with a bit of caution in his voice.

 

“What?” Jon growled. He hadn’t meant to; he just couldn’t help it when he had to watch some other man touch Damian.

 

“You’re crushing your cup.” Jon ducked his head to look at the crushed red plastic cup in his hand. All the beer poured onto his hand and the floor. He released his clenching fist and the disfigured cup fell on to the ground with the small puddle of beer. Jon threw his head back and took a deep breath to calm down.

 

“Dude, you look like your ready to punch somebody,” Wally murmured under his breath.

 

“More like he’s ready to punch Damian’s new boyfriend,” Kal took a seat near Garfield.

 

“That is not his boyfriend!” Jon snapped up. “I’m his boyfriend!” 

 

“Then get up and do something like you are because Damian is not looking like someone who’s taken.”

 

Jon groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, “I want to okay but things are really complicated and it’s…”

 

“Kind of your fault,” Kal, Garfield and Wally synced.

 

“Way to rub it in guys,” Jon sank in his seat and sighed. 

 

“Hey, you were under a lot of stress and made a huge mistake,” Gar placed a hand on Jon’s shoulder. “It’s okay dude, the good thing is that you realized and now you have the opportunity to fix things.”

 

“The game is already won Jon, so complete the happy ending and go get your man,” Wally cheered him on.

 

“Better hurry, he seems to be getting comfortable over there.” Kal drew Jon’s attention back to Damian and the stranger. Damian had leaned further into his dance partner, one of his hands wrapped behind as fingers when through the strands of the back of his partner’s head. The stranger’s hands had lowered from Damian’s waist to hover over Damian’s thighs. Jon felt his heart clench in his chest. Damian happened to turn his head in Jon’s direction and their eyes met. Damian hesitated and stopped dancing but maintained eye-contact. Jon could see it all flash through his face, anger, sadness, pain. There was so much he looked like he wanted to scream across to him. He’s left Damian waiting long enough. He stood up and watch Damian rip from the stranger’s arms and run towards the house. The stranger immediately chased after Damian and Jon followed not wanting to lose sight of either of them. He didn’t hear his teammates cheering for him in the background.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Damian ran away from the crowd and retreated to the verandah of the house. He leaned up against the wall and tried to avoid the people leaving and entering the house. Why did he run? Why did he feel guilty? He didn’t do anything wrong. Jon dumped him. He shouldn’t feel guilty even when Jon looks like some big-eyed sad puppy. 

 

Damian attempted to push all thoughts of Jon away when Eric came into sight, “Hey, what happened?” Eric smirked and placed his hands on Damian’s hips. Damian’s just about had his fill of Eric and although he feels bad is a tiny bit satisfied that Jon saw him dancing with him. He is about ready to call it a night.

 

“Nothing,” Damian shrugged and looked away, “I’m just not in the mood.”

 

Eric didn’t catch the memo and leaned in closer,” Well, can I put you back in it.” He pressed his lips to Damian’s for a brief second before Damian is able to push him off and curse under his breath.

 

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” Damian tore Eric off his body and put an appropriate distance between them. 

 

“Hey, I thought we were actually getting somewhere,” Eric attempted to make another move.

 

“We aren’t,” Damian used his hand to keep Eric away and glared.

 

“Like hell you are!” Eric got yanked away from Damian from the back of his shirt. He crashed onto the wooden floor and hissed in pain.

 

“What the hell man!” 

 

Jon towered over Erik causing the former to hesitate before making another move. “He says he’s not interested so leave.”

 

“Jon, stop,” Damian warned.

 

“And who the hell are you?” Erik pushed himself back onto his feet and took a step back when he underestimated Jon’s height to his.

 

“His boyfriend,” Jon growled.

 

“You broke up with me,” Damian rolled his eyes at Jon.

 

“We took a break,” Jon snapped to Damian, “a break!”

 

“What’s the difference?” Damian spun on his toes and stomped into the house leaving Jon and Erik on the verandah. 

 

“Dames, wait,” Jon ran after Damian. Erik blinked for a few seconds until it hit him that he’s been abandoned on the deck. He moved to follow Damian into the house when he felt two hands grab his arms and stop him.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Wally pulled Erik back.

 

Gar stepped in front of Erik and nodded, “Trust me on this buddy, we are doing you a favour.”

 

 

* * *

  
  


“Dames,” Jon tore through the crowd. It was a bigger crowd than outside and harder to slip through the spaces between people. With luck, Jon managed to catch a glimpse of Damian heading up the stairs. He forced himself through the dense crowd to the stairs and dashed upstairs. The second-floor crowd was sparse, strangely compared to the bottom floor. There were a few people to the side of the wall, drunk, high or both. Most were tumbling up and down the stairs to the first and third floor. He saw a lone figure trying to hide in a corner. “Dames.” Damian took a quick glance up at Jon before attempting to run up the third floor. “Wait!” Jon caught up and grabbed Damian’s arm forcing him to a stop on the steps. “Can we please talk?” Jon flinched back when Damian shot a dark glare at him. He averted his eyes down to his feet and tightened his grip on Damian’s arm, “Please.”

 

Damian shoulders fell. He couldn’t help but go soft when Jon put on that look. He nearly gave into Jon right there. He underestimated how weak he truly was to the footballer. The numerous eyes keening in on their conversation was enough to keep him from jumping into Jon’s arms.  Damian clicked his tongue and pulled his arm to drag Jon upstairs. He pushed Jon into the an empty room and locked the door behind him. “Okay, we’re alone so talk.” Damian folded his arms and gave Jon a straight look. Jon closed the distance between them and reached his hand out to caress his thumb across Damian’s tan cheek. Damian turned his head away from Jon’s touch before he could fall into it, “This isn’t talking.”

 

Jon sighed and forced his lips to bend up into a soft smile, “I saw you were at the game tonight.”

 

“Everyone was at the game tonight, don’t try and find special meaning where there is none,” Jon’s smile faltered a little and Damian hesitated, “but I did take note of your performance. You played well tonight.” Jon eye’s shone as that was the highest form of praise Damian could give to him. 

 

Jon took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “Damian, I’m sorry,” Damian snapped up to him, “ I didn’t mean for this. There was just so much pressure with this game. The coach, the team, the school, they were all looking at me to win against our rivals and it was just so much expectation to live up to and I...,” Jon dropped his head and sighed, “and when we fought I just took all my frustration out on you and demanded this stupid break.” Jon pulled on his hair and as Damian watched the footballer fight his frustration.  “I regretted it the moment it happened and it hurt being without you for so long. I was an idiot.” Jon reached to hold Damian’s hand and give it a squeeze. “I love you, Dames, please forgive me.”

 

“What you did was stupid and it hurt,” Jon flinched and mumbled another apology, “but I realize that maybe I wasn’t as supportive as I should have been.”

 

“Dames you don’t need to…”

 

Jon was interrupted when Damian pulled him in closer, “I’m trying to say I forgive you, idiot.” He pressed their lips together and Jon melted into that warm feeling that he’s missed so much. His hands slipped down to Damian’s waist and pulled him closer to press against his chest. It’s only been a week but it felt like a lifetime since he’s felt Damian’s soft lips. The kiss broke with a small pop. 

 

Damian cupped Jon’s cheek in his hand and Jon leaned into the touch in response. He was caught off guard when he felt his face being yanked down to meet Damian’s serious glare. “But if you ever ask for another break you will regret it understood?” 

 

“Understood,” Jon nodded immediately out of fear. 

 

“Good,” Damian smirked and leaned up for another kiss.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Maya sauntered into the footballers' territory with Colin following not so far behind. She took a quick sweep of the area but couldn't narrow down the person she was looking for. “Hey Maya,” she spun when she heard her name. Gar waved at her from his spot with Wally and Kal. 

 

“Hey, Beast Boy,” Maya greeted. 

 

Colin hopped into a free seat and nodded, “Gentlemen, have any idea where we could find our angsty friend?”

 

“I would save my breath if I were you,” Wally spoke up. “Last time we saw Damian, Jon was chasing after him to apologize and that was an hour ago so….”

 

“So either Damian has learnt how to outrun Jon or they’re finally making up,” Maya smirked.

 

“You are welcomed to check up on them,” Gar gestured to Maya and Colin. “I'm curious to know if Damian murdered him or not.”

 

“Ah, hell nah,” Colin immediately rejected the offer. “I've already walked in on them once and Jon’s sex face is permanently engraved in my mind. I don't need a refresher.” 

 

“I'm with him on that one,” Maya agreed, sharing similar experiences.

 

“Well, I guess we'll never know where he hid the body,” Kal spoke into his drink.

 

“I'm curious what does Jon’s sex face look like?” Gar asked on random.

 

Colin tapped his chin and hummed, “Well it’s kind of like a combination of his happy face and….”

 

“I’m glad you all find the discussion of our sex lives intriguing enough to entertain yourselves,” Damian clenched his teeth. Damian was sporting Jon’s football jacket. The jacket’s collar barely covered any of the bright red hickies littered across his neck. Jon had one arm wrapped around Damian’s waist and the other covering his face.

 

“We forgot to the lock the door one time,” Jon mumbled to himself. The redness slowly growing on his cheeks. Damian rolled his eyes at his friends. Jon sat down and guided Damian to sit on his lap. 

 

“So, is your little spat over?” Kal raised an eyebrow at them.

 

“Well, uhhh, I think so,” Jon rubbed the back of his neck. Damian didn’t answer when he caught sight of Emily giving him the stink-eye. He smirked at her and leaned into Jon’s touch before turning his head up and combed his hands through the hair on the back of Jon’s head to pull the taller one down and press their mouths together for a sloppy kiss. Jon moaned into Damian’s mouth and let his hands roam up the inner thighs of Damian's legs. Damian pulled back with a soft smile on his lips and rested his head on Jon’s shoulder.

 

“It’s over, we’re good” Damian confirmed. Jon grinned down at Damian, his smile threatening to split his face. He was too enamoured to notice the head cheerleader stomping away behind them.

 

Gar, Wally, Kal, Maya and Colin all shared the same look, like the rest of their school colleagues watching Jon cuddle into Damian’s neck. There wasn’t a need to say anything. It was common knowledge. Jon belonged to Damian and Damian belonged to Jon. No argument,  being or circumstance in the world could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while since I posted. I'm studying abroad in Japan so its hard to find time to write but with a few hours of no sleep here ya go. I didn't proofread so do not be afraid to point out errors


End file.
